2A Q&A: You Ask, They Answer
by CJ the noisemaker
Summary: So just like Ask The Negima Crew, Ask Negi Springfield etc. ask Zazie, Makie, Kazumi, Satsuki, and Haruna your questions! EDIT: Instead of Kazumi and Haruna, you can ask Natsumi and Sayo questions.
1. part 01

Girls of 2-A O&A: You Ask, They Know

Hi all! This is Mr. James speaking, ya know after seeing some of the writers take a few of the girls from Mahora to ask your questions, I decided to follow suit. However, since the main characters seem to all be gone, I asked the following if they can be interviewed by YOU: Zazie Rainyday, Satsuki Yotsuba, Kazumi Asakura, Makie Sasaki, and gasp Haruna Saotome! So go ahead, ask them anything, just by submitting your questions in the review section. We can't wait to hear from you. Ciao!

(saves, walks into room)

CJ: Ok girls, I just submitted the start and people should respond now.

Haruna: Great! at least we don't have to start now, I'm working on a Nodoka/Negi doujin as we speak.

Zazie: ...

Kazumi: I don't think Nodoka will like that if you make it Paru.

CJ: Let me see it... Very, uh, graphic Haruna, but I think you need to lay off of it for a while.

Haruna: groan I thought you would like it.

Satsuki: Are you guys hungry?

All: Yes we are!

(While we eat Sat-chan's delicious food, play charades with Zazie, and other things, send in your questions. We will answer them.)


	2. part 02

2A Q&A: You Ask, They Know.

-

(There was a mistake in my ask series)

CJ: Kazumi... Haruna... where are you?

Makie: Did you finally notice them not here?

CJ: Makie! where did they go?

Makie: They were already in another Ask series, "Ask Ala Alba" where they have places there. They can't work with you.

CJ: Great, just when I thought I had a great lineup, I forgot to look at the other series.

Makie: Well, I, uh, think that you can find two other girls to replace them...

CJ: That's brilliant Makie, I'll be back... Don't set the house on fire.

(CJ leaves)

Makie: (scoff) I just wanted some toast, Sat-chan wouldn't make it for me!

-

(A few hours later)

CJ: I'm back!

Makie: Who did you bring CJ?

CJ: Here they are (points finger)...

Makie: That's Natsumi, wheres the other person?

CJ: It's Sayo next to her!

Satsuki: (walks in) Hi Natsumi, hello Sayo!

Sayo: (appears) Hello everyone.

Natsumi: Hi everybody.

(So you see, two other girls to replace the others, the benefit of 2-A)

Natsumi: (at computer) No reviews? that's sad.

All:...

(Oh yeah, you can ask the girls questions by submitting them in the reviews.)

See ya in the next installment.


	3. part 1

2A Q&A: You Ask, They Answer

-

Makie: (playing game) Wow, I feel like a superstar (game ends)

CJ: Yeah, that's an after effect of Guitar Hero.

Satsuki: But I think she beat your "Less Talk, More Rokk" high score.

CJ:(at computer) Uhh, I'll tend to it later, we got responses. Zazie, put the Moog exploration on hold and come over here.

(all walk over)

CJ: Ok, Lets see what we have here.

**From Lunardragon2607**

**Everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lunar, head of 'Ask the Negima Crew,' and Chao Lingshen's boyfriend. How are all of you? How did you all end up here? Kidnapped like Negi and Nagi's group, volunteered like the rotating cast of 'The Chamo Show', or signed contracts like my group?**

-Satsuki: Hi Lunar-sama, I can't be any better. So your saying Lingshen is your girlfriend now, that's good, I hope your happy. And joining CJ-kun, well I wanted to join one of these Ask stories and talk to the fans, so I'm here because I wanted to be here.

CJ: I like her cooking and her personally, thats why I brought her here.

-Zazie:...Hello, Lunar. I'm Zazie and I feel pretty happy right now. So what's this about the Ask series? And if you ask, I got here because I was picked from the class along with the other four to answer questions.

-Makie: Hey Lunar-sama! I'm doing ok, I liked the fact of you being Lingshen's boyfriend. Anyways, I volunteered since I like to talk to people like you!

CJ: We know you like to talk Makie.

**-**Sayo: Lunar-sama, It's nice to meet you. So, I was looking around for Kazumi when CJ-kun found me, he told me that we can go and meet Kazumi again. I like his house, its very roomy...

CJ: Thanks Sayo.

**-**Natsumi: (waves) Hello Lunar-sama! how _you_ doin'? I heard you and Lingshen hooked up, well I guess she finally found a lover. Im here because CJ told me that I was a great actress and also he wanted me to critique his fanfics, thats all.

-CJ: Hey there Lunar, we are doing alright as you can see. Yep, they all volunteered and they are staying with me right now. I hope you and Lingshen are very happy.

**Everyone, out of all the 'Ask' stories, which one is your favorite? You cannot say your own.**

-Satsuki: Well I can't say since I'm not the internet type. but I heard good things about your series Lunar-sama.

-Makie: I like Ask Negi Springfield, Negi-kun's name is the title!

-Zazie: Ask Ala Alba.

-Sayo: I'm with Satsuki, besides, how big is the internet?

CJ: It's a series of long tubes, it's very complicated. (snicker)

Sayo: Oh wow, that sounds like alot.

-Natsumi: I like Ask the Negima Crew, which is your story I believe.

**Makie-san, hello there. As the last Baka Ranger to join in on an 'Ask' story, how does it feel to finally be involved? Do you love Negi-sensei?**

-Makie: Hello again, I think it's exciting that I finally get to be in an Ask series. Negi-sensei, well, uh... (prods fingers) you see... I kinda like him...(blushes)

**Zazie-san, I'm so glad you're in an 'Ask' story! I know so little about you! Let's start with something simple: Where were you born? How about: Why did you give Chao a dragon?**

**-**Zazie: ...You are? so I guess others are excited that I'm here answering their questions, and yes, everyone knows very little about me. Where I was born? from what I was told, I was born in this country. Chao's dragon? well (heh heh) I can't tell you that... yet.

CJ: Keeping us on the edge, that's Zazie for ya.

**Satsuki-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've had Chao's cooking and it's remarkable! However, she says yours is even better. Can I sample some of your wares? And Chao-san says hi!**

**-**Satsuki: It's nice to meet you too Lunar-sama, and to answer your question, I think that she says that since Chao's cooking is practially the same as mine, and we have cooked together since the start of middle school. I'll give you a sample when we come over, okay? Oh, and tell Chao I said Hi.

**Sayo-san, glad you're participating as well! With so many members of 3-A strewn through so many 'Ask' stories, have you ever wondered what happened to those left behind, like the cheerleaders?**

-Sayo: Thank you. Well actually, I'm starting to wonder what it's like for the others that are still at Mahora.

**Natsumi-san, hey there! Do you have a crush on Kotaro? What are your favorite plays?**

-Natsumi: Hi Lunar-sama, actually, I do have a crush on Kotaro and I'm not afraid to say it. But I don't know how he would react to it. As for my favorite play, I have to say Romeo and Juliet, the end had me in tears...

**From IvonDePon:**

**uhhm.. hello?? Ivan here you didnt notice but Sayo is staying at my place, shes just in here for another month and dont even ask...**

CJ: Sayo, is this true?

-Sayo: Heh, yea it's true. Didn't you notice I was gone last night?

CJ: No.

**Kotaro is in here too...**

-Kotaro: Natsumi-nee-chan!! XD XD

**Whoa... anyway Natsumi, as far as i see it are you an actress of sort?**

**-**Natsumi: Yes, you are correct, I am an actress. But I wish I had certain... aspects changed about me, an actress can't have freckles, ad-libs or... a flat chest.

CJ: Don't put yourself down Natsumi, I like your acting.

**Makie, what type of gymnastics you specialize?**

**-**Makie: I specialize rhythmic gymnastics, I showed these guys last night just how good I am. James-kun was playing one of his songs when I asked him if I can perform my routine and guess what, they loved it!

**Satsuki: psst, Chao is at 'Ask The Negima Crew', you might wanna see her and get this, she has a boyfriend XD wanna know who? lunardragon or i call him Lunar-kun, and oh im staying at their place cuz i wanna meet my Maru-chan!(F.Y.I im talking about Chachamaru)**

-Satsuki: Yea, I'm aware of this now, and I want to go see you guys!

CJ: I do too!

Natsumi: Me too.

Sayo: I was just there.

All:...

**From Neo-byzantium**

**Some new girls, eh? Here are some questions for them...**

**To Makie:**

**First off, I'm glad that I'm finally able to ask you questions since you're one of my favorite girls in class 2a/3a.**

-Makie: Really? that's cool.

**Anyways, Why do you like gymnastics so much and how did you get into it?**

-Makie: Well, I like gymnastics because it's a way to express myself in the form of dancing. It really started when I was four, and I couldn't dance. However, my mother said jumping and twirling is a form of dance, so I went on and perfected it. And now, here I am.

**How do you find Ako as a roommate?**

-Makie: Ako is a nice girl and never depressed, but she can get a little nervous... and curious

CJ: What does that mean?

Makie: Nothing.

**How did you come to be friends with the other sports girls?**

-Makie: Ako introduced them to me in the first semester when we first became friends.

**What does it take to get you mad?**

-Makie: Why do you want to see me mad? it would take alot.

**How do you feel about Evangeline's attitude towards you?**

-Makie: Eva can be kinda mean once in a while towards me, but it doesn't put me down.

**How do you feel about Evageline attacking you and then using you to enslave the other sports girls and then use you in her last battle against Negi?**

-Makie: Uhh, when did this happen, was this in a dream of yours?

**To Satsuki:**

**How did you get to be so wise?**

-Satsuki: I don't know, it came to me naturally.

**Has anyone ever made fun of you because of the way that you look compared to your other classmates?**

-Satsuki: Very seldomly, nobody commented about my physical appearance. Either I'm nice to everybody, or it's that they know I know Fei Ku or Chao.

**What role did you play in Chao's plans during the Mahora Festival?**

-Satsuki: I didn't have much of a role, I considered myself a neutralist during the incident.

**To Natsumi:**

**If you're shy, then why are you a stage actress?**

-Natsumi: It's different when I'm up on the stage, I present the audience with classic dramas and I can fit into any character I want to. As myself, that's when I'm myself, and shy.

**How do you find Chizuru and Ayaka (and I suppose Kotaro) as roommates?**

-Natsumi: Ayaka has become more odd since Negi came to our class. At night, I can hear her moan, then scream his name. She always says she stepped on a tack as a result, whatever that means. As for Chizuru and Kotaro, they are good roommates and personally, Kotaro is very nice.

CJ: Did you mean that Ayaka likes to mas-

Natsumi: (smacks CJ on the head) Dirty mind!

**To Zazie:**

**Why don't you ever speak? I'm sure that you'd be interesting to talk to.**

-Zazie:... I can talk, It's just that nobody really talks to me. I can have interesting conversations with the ones that do talk to me.

**Why do you wear circus markings on your face in class?**

-Zazie: Because I like it, and so does my circus friends.

**Where were you born?**

-Zazie: I'm as clueless as you are, but I do speculate I am in the country where I was born.

**To Sayo:**

**Since you're a ghost, does that mean that you never sleep?**

-Sayo: No, sleep is essential even for us ghosts.

**During your time as a ghost, have you ever seen anything that you wish that you hadn't seen?**

-Sayo: From kids doing adult things to beating each other up, I've seen it all. But what stood out was when this one girl jumped off the middle school building, she broke most of her bones and nearly bled to death.

CJ: Wait, you mean you seen a couple kids getting freaky in the school?

Sayo: Yes, in the dorms, and the campus.

Natsumi: Even the stage where I performed?

Sayo: right where you kissed the floor at last weeks performance, they did it the day before.

Makie: What about the gym?

Satsuki: How about the kitchen?

Sayo: Yes and yes.

(all groan in disgust)

(CJ: Your school is awesome. Zazie: It is.)

Sayo: Anyways, back to the questions.

**How do you feel about Kazumi?**

-Sayo: Kazumi is a good friend and a really excellent reporter, and she will become famous one day with alot of money.

-

Okay, I think Thats enough for this first installment, short but sweet. The next one will be longer since my series is new. But I hope you can keep sending in your questions. Untill then, see ya!

(saves, walks into room)

-

CJ: Anyone up for GH?

(all of them raise their hands)


End file.
